


Первичные потребности и прочие нужды

by Renie_D



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: Отчаянный голод требует отчаянных решений





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SnK OTP Wars 2016

На печку Райнер не походил — печки не ворочаются и не щиплют за задницу под прикрытием двух тонких одеял. Но лежать, прижавшись спиной к его боку, было уютно.  
Когда Берт понял, что последние двадцать минут едва сдерживает смех, пытаясь увернуться от нахальных рук, а конспект по-прежнему открыт на той же странице, он сдался и захлопнул тетрадь. Оставалось надеяться, что теорию спрашивать не станут, а заменят лекции занятиями сугубо практическими — выдадут по лопате и заставят разгребать засыпанный снегом двор, плац и подъездные дорожки.  
Зима бушевала второй месяц и отступать от намеченного плана — заморозить всех живых существ по обе стороны от Стен — не желала. Маневрирование отменили давным-давно — газ сжижался в баллонах, а лебедки полигона, приводившие в движение фанерных титанов, работать не желали. Впрочем, и сами гигантские макеты офицеры активно разбирали на дрова.   
«Будет лето — новых настругаем», — бубнили они.  
Шадис орал, объяснял пойманным при порче казенного имущества, что стругать им будет нечем «если еще хоть раз». Те кивали, всем видом показывая что вняли предупреждению и прониклись аж до печенок, и шли снова. Такой балаган продолжался недели две, на радость всем кадетам. А потом, ко всеобщему огорчению и персональному горько-сладкому счастью Шадиса, размалеванные макеты закончились.  
Берт поежился — их казармы топили, но стужа проникала и сюда. Они потратили весь день затыкая промасленным тряпьем щели, но то и дело — стоило медленно пройтись по помещению вдоль — можно было поймать бодрящий сквознячок щекой или оголенной шеей.  
От холода спасались как могли — сбивались в кучи по двое, трое или четверо, спали, читали и грелись. Кадет кадету — товарищ, брат и источник тепла, таков был их новый девиз. Главное, чтобы они не стали друг другу дополнительным кормом.  
Берт содрогнулся и почесал заурчавший от голода живот. Есть хотелось немилосердно.   
Еще один минус затяжной зимы и непрекращающегося снегопада — рацион кадетов, и без того не слишком богатый, обрезали до самого минимума.  
«Хочешь есть — иди поспи», «хочешь жрать — иди попей», — они собрали уже целую коллекцию заботливых советов от старших товарищей. Вот только есть от них хотелось не меньше.   
Берт посмотрел вниз. На сдвинутых кроватях укутавшись в одеяла сидела неразлучная троица. Армин что-то вполголоса говорил, показывая пальцем в книгу, Микаса, замотавшись в шарф по самые глаза, штопала куртку, а Эрен поступал как самый разумный и самый послушный кадет учебки — спал. С открытыми глазами, уставившись куда-то в одну точку и изредка кивая Армину, когда в его голос вплетались вопросительные нотки. Кивал, но совершенно точно спал.  
Берт вытянулся на спине и попробовал следовать его примеру. Но стоило закрыть глаза, как перед ними тотчас возникали гусь, запеченный с яблоками, мамин вишневый пирог и свиной окорок.  
Желудок заурчал еще громче, и к тому же, ему опять приспичило отлить. Берт вздохнул и вылез из-под одеял.  
— Ты куда? — спросил Райнер.  
На них уставилось множество глаз. Когда столько живешь бок о бок, развлечений с каждым днем становится все меньше.  
Берт заморгал. Сказать, что отлить он вдруг застеснялся и, быстро окинув взглядом казарму, придумал достойный ответ:   
— Анни поищу — что-то ее не видно.  
— Найдешь ее труп — отрежь сначала филе, — серьезно напутствовал Нак. — И только потом зови офицеров. Им вечно достается самое вкусненькое.  
Народ захихикал. Это шутка была самой безобидной из тех, что были в ходу последнее время. 

Анни нашлась в глубине двора. Ветер утих, и хлопья снега мягко падали на своих товарищей, засыпая все плотным белым покровом. Не в пример толще, чем их куцые одеяла на рыбьем меху. Берт не заметил ее в густых сумерках, но Анни шевельнулась и махнула рукой, подзывая его.  
Она сидела у бочки, набитой доверху колотым льдом с реки, и сосредоточенно жевала хлеб, запивая его водой из фляжки.  
— Будешь? — протянула она половину ломтя.   
Берт сглотнул тут же набежавшую слюну.  
— Откуда у тебя?  
— Из кладовой.  
— Но там же замки!  
Анни хмыкнула. Сдернув рукавицу, протянула ладонь и замерла. Ее указательный палец быстро синел и покрывался блестящим наростом. Она поднесла его к ободу бочки и без малейших усилий вдавила внутрь, ломая дерево и прорывая железо.   
Берт присел на корточки и присмотрелся — дыра была больше похожа на след от пули, чем на что-нибудь еще.  
— Но нам же нельзя!  
— Нельзя так нельзя, — пожала она плечами. — Дохни от голода.  
Выдернув у него из рук недоеденный кусок, она целиком засунула его себе в рот.  
Берт вздохнул. И вот как с ними общаться? То Анни, глядящая волком, то не вовремя проснувшийся Райнер-воин. Хотя они-то как раз прекрасно вписывались в ту компанию буйнопомешанных, которая собралась тут, под прикрытием кадетского сто четвертого. Помешанная на еде Саша, помешанный на убийстве титанов Эрен, помешанная на Эрене Микаса, помешанный на книжках Армин, помешанная на милосердии Криста, помешанный на справедливости Марко и даже помешанный на том, чтобы вылепить из них солдат, Шадис. Берту иногда казалось, что в этом бедламе он самый нормальный человек. Если можно так выразиться.

Когда он вернулся в казарму, Анни уже сидела на своей кровати, укутавшись в одеяло с головой, и как сыч посверкивала глазами.   
— Что, не складывается? — Конни хлопнул его по плечу, для чего ему пришлось привстать на цыпочки. — Девушки сложнее, чем УПМ в разборе.  
Берт вздохнул. Самому Конни регулярно прилетало по лицу, когда он пытался потрогать очередную сложность то за баллоны, то за лопасть турбины.  
— Залезай, — прервал Райнер размышления Берта. Откинул одеяло и поторопил: — Не мерзни.  
Берт стянул сапоги, быстро вскарабкался наверх и прижался к горячему боку Райнера.   
— Поругались? — спросил Райнер.  
— Есть хочется, — невпопад ответил Берт. Потом потянулся к уху и зашептал, рассказывая о произошедшем.   
Закончив рассказ, отстранился и лег на подушку, подложив под голову ладонь. Сейчас Райнер со всем разберется и пообещает поговорить с Анни. То что она делает совершенно недопустимо и вообще...  
— Отлично! Попробуем после отбоя! — Глаза Райнера сияли от предвкушения.  
— Что?   
— Что-что, — Райнер сурово сдвинул брови. Теперь была его очередь шептать на ухо. — Чем больше съедим, тем меньше достанется нашим врагам! Голодный враг — слабый враг.  
Ну вот опять. Берт покачал головой. Воин в Райнере сегодня проснулся как-то не вовремя. Наверное, тоже оголодал.  
— Так что постарайся не уснуть, — инструктировал его тот едва слышным шепотом. — Как все улягутся, так сразу и пойдем.

В первой подсобке кроме ведер и швабры они ничего не нашли. Во второй обнаружили кучу веников для бани. Они свисали с притолоки и лежали стопками на лавках у стен. Берт понюхал — дубовый пах очень приятно.  
— Пожалуй, я не настолько голоден, — пробормотал он и положил его на место.  
Охота не задалась. К тому же по коридору то и дело мелькали чужие тени, словно отбоя не было и в помине. Услышав очередные крадущиеся шаги, они юркнули в маленькую нишу.  
— Раздавите! — услышав возмущенный шепот за спиной Берт едва не заорал.  
Саша, замотанная в одело и перепоясанная ремнями УПМ напоминала огромную свиную рульку. Попытавшись отпихнуть от себя Райнера, она прислушалась к удаляющемуся эхо, а потом уперла руки в бока, став рассерженной свиной рулькой.  
— Какого титана вы тут топаете? Разбудите кого из офицеров — проблем не оберемся, — наступала она. — Кладовку свою потеряли? Третья на втором этаже. А здесь вы что забыли?  
— Ч-что? — поперхнулся Берт.  
— Да это все знают, — махнула рукой она. — Ваша там, а пятая в правом крыле — Франца с Ханной. Мы там не ходим, чтобы вас не смущать.  
Берт медленно наливался краской. Несмотря на температуру, близившуюся в коридорах к нулю, захотелось расстегнуть пуговку у горла — стало как-то душновато.  
— Ты это… — Райнер, насупившись, надвигался на нее явно не с добрыми намерениями.  
— Не осуждаю, — Саша, не почуяв опасности, легкомысленно постучала его по груди. — Вот у меня в деревне был такой случай. Отправились как-то двое парней на дальний луг овец пасти на все лето…  
— Ты это! — шепотом рявкнул Райнер. — Сама что здесь делаешь?  
— А!  
Саша подмигнула и, подняв кусок одеяла, с гордостью продемонстрировала отвертку, проволоку и обломок лезвия.  
— Дверь открыть не могу, — пожаловалась она. — Заперто на совесть, а пахнет оттуда. М-м-м-м…  
Она закатила глаза и, кажется, даже пустила слюну. Берт в полутьме не рассмотрел.  
Они с Райнером переглянулись.  
— Если ты покажешь, то мы можем помочь, — на удачу предложил Райнер. — У нас есть это… мускульная сила и большое желание.  
— Так вы в кладовку идете? — Саша с любопытством склонила голову к плечу.   
— Так, ни слова про кладовку. Пошли, — Райнер схватил ее за плечо и потащил по коридору.   
— Вообще-то нам не сюда, — высвобождаясь из его рук, Саша развернулась в другую сторону. — И ступайте тише! Вы топаете как титаны!  
Райнер посмотрел на Берта и нахмурился. Берт покачал головой, мысленно убеждая воина, что угрозы тут нет и это просто шутка. Труп Саши с синяками на шее вряд ли можно будет выдать за окоченевший из-за естественных причин.  
— На цыпочках, на цыпочках.  
Берт внял ее совету и, чувствуя себя гребанной танцовщицей, последовал за ней.

— Вот она, эта дверь, — Саша гордо показала на проем.  
Райнер присвистнул и Берт был с ним согласен. Дверь внушала уважение. Железные накладки и пять замков с голову взрослого человека.   
Саша приложила нос к щели и, казалось, забилась в судорогах.  
— Мы должны ее открыть! — горячечно зашептала она. — Там что-то такое… Такое! — Она развела руками.  
Свиная рулька, размахивающая конечностями и капающая слюной выглядела жутковато.  
Райнер забрал у нее припасенные инструменты, взвесил в ладони поочередно все замки и, повернувшись к Берту, сделал страшные глаза. Берт поднял брови. Райнер нахмурился, вытаращился на Сашу и опять показал глазами куда-то вглубь коридора.  
— Он говорит, чтобы ты меня куда-нибудь увел, — перевела Саша, с интересом взирающая на эту пантомиму. И тут же спросила: — А вам зачем?  
— Я стесняюсь, — сурово отрубил Райнер.  
— Прям как Анни! — восхитилась она. — Тоже всегда говорит: «уйди — мне сосредоточится надо». А чего там сосредотачиваться? Здесь просунул, тут нажал. И вот он, хлебушек-то.  
Берт мысленно застонал. Хотя мог бы и догадаться.  
— А что еще Анни говорит? — Как можно нейтральней спросил Берт. Друзей заводить им было не положено.  
— Про тебя — ничего, — Саша скрестила руки на груди. — Парень, я не знаю, зачем ты за ней ходишь. У тебя же вот!  
Саша потрогала Райнера, ковыряющегося в замках, за спину, а потом повела ладонями вниз.  
— Так! — Берт подхватил ее под руку и потащил за ближайший угол. — Хватит уже.  
— Да я так, ничего личного.  
Вжав Сашу в оконную нишу, Берт ежился. Стекло было сплошь покрыто инеем, и что творится во дворе разглядеть было невозможно. Саша стояла смирно, чутко прислушиваясь к треску и хрусту, раздающимуся от кладовой.  
— Готово! — едва слышный шепот раздался из темноты, и Саша рванулась вперед, как резвый молодой скакун, почти сбив Берта с ног.  
— Ух ты! Вот это концентрация!  
На полу перед дверью валялись оторванные со скобами замки. Переглянувшись, все трое проскользнули в распахнутую дверь.  
Весь пол кладовой был завален мешками с картошкой. Бочонок с вином, кругляши колбасы, пахнущие так одуряюще. что Берт чуть не грохнулся в обморок и связки лука, чеснока, и слегка подгнившие кочаны капусты, сваленные в ящики.  
Глаза Саши светились как фонари дозорных в безлунную ночь.  
— Бефите то, фто мофно фьефть за раф, — откусив кусок окорока, пробормотала она.  
— Что?   
— Берите то, что съедите за один раз! Увидят пропажу — начнут искать. Найдут, — Саша запихивала за пазуху колбасу. — Отчислят.   
В логике ей отказать нельзя было определенно. Хотя… Берт задумался, а потом решительно подхватил мешок картошки.  
Саша опешила.  
— Зачем вам? — подозрительно спросила она.  
Берт улыбнулся. Райнер методично уничтожал ветчину, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Внутренний воин пировал и восстанавливал потраченные на взлом силы.  
Саша огляделась и печально позвала:  
— Пошли, ребят. Из-за шума могут прийти проверить.  
— Уходим.

— Сырая тоже ничего, — разглагольствовала Саша, косясь на их мешок. — Варить же вам негде. И костер не разведешь — тут же спалят. Хотя если забраться в лес, да подальше. Но дров сухих сейчас не найдешь. Но их тоже спереть можно…  
— У тебя есть колбаса, — напомнил ей Берт. — И разве мы не должны идти тихо?  
Саша вздохнула, замолчала, но глаз от мешка не оторвала.  
— Ты знаешь, как выбраться наружу, минуя пост? — Берт был уверен, что лазейка есть.  
Саша кивнула.  
— Колечко колбасы.  
— Мы же в одном отряде, — пытался воззвать к ее совести Берт, но тут же вспомнил, что это бесполезно. Молча отобрал у несущего картофель Райнера требуемое и протянул ей.  
— Есть одно окно, — с загадочным видом протянула Саша. — Только обещайте его не закрывать, там еще Микаса где-то бродит.  
Они с Райнером уставились на нее в упор.  
— А что делать? Один зрение с книжками портит, другой о титанах мечтает.  
— Убить всех титанов, — поправил ее хмурый Берт.  
— Да какая разница, — отмахнулась Саша. — Подкармливать-то олухов надо.   
— Вот ваше окно, — она толкнула створку и та с легким дребезжанием открылась. По каменному полу тут же закружилась россыпь снежинок. — Пока.  
Саша стояла, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и не трогаясь с места.  
— А может вам…  
— Нет, — Райнер шмякнул мешок об пол и потер поясницу. — Спасибо, с тобой было классно. Спокойной ночи.  
Саша тоненько захихикала, ехидно посмотрев на Берта:  
— Ну пока, — и бесшумно ступая ушла.  
Второй раз за сегодняшнюю ночь Берту захотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях.

Пригибаясь к земле, они быстро пробежали до ближайших деревьев, за которыми начиналась небольшая рощица.   
— Обратно будет хорошо идти, — подбадривал Райнера Берт, проваливаясь в сугробы по колено. — Мешок закопаем, а плащи занесет снегом — нас будет не слишком видно.  
— Зачем мы вообще его взяли? — Райнер щурился от летящей в лицо поземки.  
— Увидишь.  
Следы за их спинами, которые они оставляли за собой, снег заметал с какой-то безумной быстротой.  
— Заблудимся — не найдут, — озвучил его мысли Райнер.  
Берт мотнул головой:  
— Останавливайся здесь.  
Он развязал мешок и вынул дюжину картофелин. Потом подумал и добавил еще парочку. Гладкие, крупные, они не походили на ту мелкоту, которую они чистили в нарядах.  
— Вырой яму, надо оставшееся закопать. Только запомни где.  
Райнер кивнул. Быстро закатал рукава и зажмурился, напрягшись. Берт с любопытством наблюдал, как его руки увеличиваются в размерах, покрываются пластинами брони.  
Кулаки упали на землю, подняв снежный вихрь.  
— Тяжело? — догадался Берт.  
Райнер пробубнил что-то и начал разгребать мерзлую землю руками.  
Утрамбовав в яму мешок, они засыпали его землей обратно.  
— М-да, — выразил схожие эмоции Райнер, разглядывая кособокий холмик. — Если только снегом завалит, тогда может и не заметят.  
— И что теперь? — Он повернулся к Берту.  
— А теперь — смотри.   
Берт нехотя снял плащ и куртку, поднял отобранные картофелины с земли и положил к себе за пазуху. Кожа пошла мурашками, а живот поджался, прилипнув, кажется, к самому позвоночнику.  
“Надо сосредоточится”, — вспомнил Берт и поежился. Да уж, попробуй на таком морозе. Но у этих двоих же получилось!  
“Ты слишком нормален. Если не считать того, что превращаешься в гигантского титана”, — подсказал ему внутренний голос, но Берт и от него отмахнулся.  
Надо было подумать о чем-нибудь горячем. Третья слева подсобка, Райнер перед ним на коленях…  
Пар просачивался через кожу, вырывался наружу там, где он и хотел. Рядом восхищенно присвистнул Райнер.  
— Вот — Берт выдернул рубаху из штанов и на снег посыпалась запеченная картошка.  
Одежда, намокшая от пара, на морозе тут же начала дубеть. Берт затрясся еще сильнее.  
— Снимай, — велел Райнер, не обратив внимания на еду. Сдернул с Берта рубаху, быстро покидал туда картошку, обжигаясь и дуя на пальцы, а потом распахнул свой плащ. Обнял все еще слабо дымящегося Берта и крепко прижал к себе.  
— Будешь так делать — заболеешь, — неуклюже сказал он, проглатывая гласные. Потерся своим носом о его подбородок, прижал еще крепче.   
Берт расслабился в его объятиях и наклонил голову, целуя подставленные губы.  
— Кхм-кхм, — донеслось откуда-то из темноты.  
Первой реакцией Берта было обратиться целиком. Второй — провалиться сквозь землю. Третью он осознать не успел — из-за широкого ствола выглянула Саша.  
— Простите, что прерываю, — жалобно сказала она. — Но у вас пахнет картошкой.  
Берт согнулся от хохота и уткнулся лбом в плечо Райнера.  
— А ты… говорил… не найдут, — всхлипывал он.  
— Она сейчас остынет! — Саша его веселья не разделяла. — А в кладовку вы и так таскаетесь по два раза в неделю! Успеетесь натискаться!   
Она вышла из-за дерева, принюхиваясь как большой камышовый кот.  
— А где?..  
Берт не дал ей закончить:  
— Держи две штуки и никому не говори, где взяла.  
Саша понятливо закивала.   
— Так если у вас есть котел, — задумчиво произнесла она, окидывая взглядом белое пространство. — То мы можем унести немножечко мяса. Я знаю где. И на леднике засовы хлипкие. Сосредотачиваться не понадобиться.  
Берт обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на нее. Саша смотрела в ответ преданно и правдиво.  
— Может и правда… — мечтательно зажмурился Райнер. На его лице застыло предвкушение и ожидание.  
— Ладно, — сдался Берт. Подхватил картофелину и подцепил ногтем шкурку.   
Следовало поторопится — судя по торопливому чавканью и жалобным глазам, двумя картофелинами они не отделаются. А любовь — стоящий рядом Райнер практически не жевал — проглатывал кусками, словно вступил в молчаливое соревнование с Сашей — его любовь тоже голодна. Все остальное у них будет, когда они насытятся.


End file.
